


Gamer

by Enderon



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Gen, other fandoms and characters will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdoms of Letsus Playus have finally found themselves living in a time of peace. The wars have been fought and won, and the leaders have drawn up a treaty. But a rising army is growing in the land of Free Realm, a rising army that wishes to threaten the new found balance between magic and technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamer

Looking out over the darkened city, Arin couldn't help but feel as though a great shadow had fallen upon the beautiful kingdom. What ray of light could possibly exist in this trying time? In this trying time, in which he found himself lost in worry over the disappearance of one of his closest companions.

With an anguished groan, the high priest pushed himself away from the window, and instead took to looking around the room.

It was as it always was. The deep stone of the walls keeping it cool in the summer months, while a blazing fire in a fire pit kept out the nightly chill. The wooden floor was covered in beautiful and exquisite carpets, soft to the touch but hard to tear. A wonderfully crafted oak desk sat in the corner of the room, covered in papers and books that Arin still had to go through. And hanging right behind said desk, was a picture that made the man frown.

It was a beautiful painting, done only a few months prior. He looked happy, albeit a little younger form lack of experience. And seated right beside him, was the object of his worry.

Arin grimaced as he looked at the picture of his friend, smiling in his jovial manner despite the need to hold the pose for so long. The man was always so very happy, in such an infectious way that others couldn't help but be happy around him. But these thoughts only served to cause Arin more distress as he worried over his safety.

A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Come in." he stated firmly, turning to look as he caught site of a familiar face in the now open doorway. "Suzy." He expressed, smiling a little at the comforting sight of his fiance. Just as he stepped forward to embrace her, he caught sight of another familiar companion to her side. The usually short man was stood in a shrunken manner so that Arin had not caught sight of him at first. His breath caught a little at the sight of tears on the other man's face.

It could only mean one thing.

"Barry has some news." Suzy said, stepping forward so the two of them could completely enter the room. Despite Arin's own fears, she was smiling a little, and her voice held quite an amount of relief.

But if she was happy, then why was Barry crying? Arin couldn't put it together, so he spoke his thoughts.

"Is it good news, or bad news?" he questioned, eying the man in subject. Barry seemed to shrink even more under his gaze, and only held out a piece of parchment towards him. Arin took it with a cautious hand, eying the other.

"I've been avoiding, returning to our quarters," the man explained, his voice trembling ever so slightly, "I figured it would only remind me of his absence even more. But finally, Suzy demanded I sleep. And…" he trailed off for a moment, his eyes wandering to the floor. But from a kind hand by Suzy, he continue don, "And when I finally went to my bed, I found this." His gaze wandered up towards Arin.

With narrowed eyes, the high priest turned his own attention to the parchment in his hands.

It read:

_Dear Barry,_

_I'm sorry to have to explain myself this way. I wish I had some other sort of choice, but saying goodbye in person would have been too much, even for me. And anyways, I know you find more comfort in reading things. Anyways, to the point. I'm leaving Barry. Probably by the time you get this letter, I'm already gone. If not, please do not tell anyone until I have left. But if I am, then I want you to understand these words, and share them with the others. I have not been kidnapped, and I am not in any danger. I have merely decided to leave, to seek better things. Specifically, I have left to seek dragons. Because of Jacques, I know that there must be others still left alive, somewhere in the world. So, I aim to find them. Please, don't think that I'm not sorry about leaving. I wish I could stay. I wish I could remain by Arin's side. But you must understand that I really, and truly need to do this. Chances are, I won't come back. If I find dragons, I plan to remain with them. If not, well, then I shall spend my whole life searching for them. Do not be sad about my leaving friend. I am happy, and I know you're happy in what you do. So let it be left at that, and let the others know that I will miss them all greatly._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jon_

As he read through the letter, Arin found his hands beginning to shake. In a moment of frustration, he found the letter burnt in his hands. Suzy didn't seem surprised by this reaction, she only frowned. Barry, on the other hand, shied away from the other man.

"You….. you idiot!" Snapping, Arin stepped forward, grabbed Barry by the collar, and lifted him up. The shorter man looked frightened as he looked down into his friend's eyes and saw a burning rage, "You idiot! You coward! All of the worrying! All of the suffering! All of the not knowing if he was okay!! And it all could have been avoided if you hadn't been such a coward!!"

Arin slammed Barry against the wall and finally let go of his collar, letting the other man fall to the ground. He looked up at the high priest, tears flowing form his eyes.

"You don't think I know that?" He exclaimed, choking a little on his words, "I'm sorry Arin. I'm sorry for being a weak coward."

Looking down at the other, Arin's rage fumed for a few moments until he finally calmed, taking a deep breath. He frowned, and helped the other back up to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he explained, feeling Suzy's slender hand on his arm, "It's just, I can't believe he just left. He just decided to leave." With a loud groan, he brought his hands to his face. "How am I going to do this without him? A high priest needs and adviser. Who could possibly replace Jon!?"

The room was silent for a few moments, until Suzy spoke up.

"I think I know someone who will fit the role perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story originated from a silly little idea of mine to make a choose your own adventure story based around lets players, but then it just became a regular story. But, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.


End file.
